We propose the collection of data on the dynamics of interactions between health, economic status, and physical living arrangements of the elderly. The general goal is a limited short-run effort that adds critical questions o" economic status or health to round out existing panel data on the older elderly, and makes it available for near-term analysis by the NBER Program Project and the rest of the research community. The data collected in this core project will be used in several Program projects, the study of health and living arrangements by Alan Garber, the study of kinship and family care by Larry Kotlikoff, the study of economic and health factors influencing mobility by David Wise, Daniel McFadden, and Axel Boersch-Supan, and the international comparison of economic status of the elderly by Konrad Stahl and Axel Boersch- Supan. There are two major reasons for this proposal. First, the existing panels of older elderly are a rapidly disappearing resource, due to deaths, and will be lost unless they are examined now. Using these panels is the only practical way to analyze the dynamics of the older elderly in the near term. Second, the existing panels are missing short lists of critical variables that sharply limits their use for study of the economic problems of the elderly. The research payoff from these panels can be increased immensely with limited, low-cost additional data collection. The specific goals of this core proposal are (1) To add limited questions to the 1988 and 1990 resurveys of the current Longitudinal Study of Aging panel, to recover data on living arrangements that is otherwise lost for respondents who have moved since the initial 1984 Supplement on Aging to the National Health Interview Survey, and to add questions on economic status and physical living arrangements to the 1990 resurvey of the current Longitudinal Study of Aging panel. (2) To provide a geographic linking mechanism to the Longitudinal Study of Aging that will permit augmentation of the LSOA with general geographic information such as data from the National Master Facility Inventory data on medical facilities. (3) To support a supplement on health in the 1990 wave of the Panel Study of Income Dynamics, parallel to the 1986 supplement on health, and to ensure the inclusion of one critical question on house value in the main module of this panel.